


kylo ren XXXXX tarrlock

by itsjustthunder



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Bending, F/F, Force Choking, M/M, Orgy, Sexxxxxxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustthunder/pseuds/itsjustthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the adventures of 2 lovers (SERECT TUNNEL) and a whole lot of presidnets<br/>they get it on, v hot, would recomend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have never seen hamilton, two of the other writers have never seen the force awakens, and one has never seen anything besides shrek. I do not own dj Khaled. dont forget to read and review! (1 like= 1$ towards bying kylo ren sum family therapy, 1 comment= a big hug for leia oranga who doesnt deserve this shit)

it was a dark and stromy night on the starkilller base where Kylo Ron was j chillin pacin around his living quarers horny AS FUCC smashin things with his BIG lightsaber. He felt a rumble deep where his uterus would be if he was a of a FEmale lady sex but he is not lol. “Dart hvader inpregnate me i know ur my my grandpa but this is what the force wats NO HOMO.” said in a sultry tone. But dark vader was ded for many years, Now Kyle was sad AND hory and emo AF (As Force lol).. He knew what to do about one of these things. he walked over to the deep bowel of hte stair ship. there he opnened the door to the SPIRIT PORTAL. he went right in there bc he hear some sexy noises cummin from the the souther water tribe on the other side. He slid into the ship’s dark rectum through the portal and felt the gentle humm of the rectum as he slid thru. He brushedd off the ship rectu hairs from his clotheing. On the others side of the portal a man was waiting sexily for him. it was…………………………,,.,..,,,,,..,...TARLOKK !! ! hsi sexy tripple braid of his manhood swayed in the wind. Kyle Ron looked at the mans coy and inviting face .”Kyl Rin……….. ive bin waitin 4 u ;)” he hissed. “the FORCE preSERVE ,E’ said klye. “It me ur new boyf from da tribe of H2 o “ said Tarlock. “I followed u home to ur planet from Hot Topic. I may be from da tribe of h2o but i am not a HO he whispered i ve been keeping myself pure 4 u.. ‘ “”TakE ME NOW FORGE FORVIGE ME GRAMPA DARTHVADER” SCREEChed Kyele. Tarlock bllood bent klyes dic to make it big and full f de force. Kylu roon howled in errotic agony and forcechocked his writhing watertribeboy friedn. and den dey had HTE SEXX !!!! !! ! !!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter tew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thyme travel

KYLOxTARRLICK chapter tew

one day when kylo was walking to see his h2o bf (it was snoing and also rainging, like he liked it). he got to the wrektum to slide thru. it was gloing. (like a lite saver) this meant the flux capaciter was shit. like always. the first order is relly poor b/c they have no taxes.   
kylo slid tru the rectim. it got him al horney. he ready to fuck fuck around )fuck(. on hte other sid there wes tarlock him bf (thats stands for boy force). “Tarlock” said the black-hair man, “i am horney for u. i brought u dis death vader mask to wear while we do it.” “htats hot” said the three-braids bender, “ i have a hot date for us 2 go on” “what is it said kle? “tyme travl!” syd tarrrrlock. “when?” chuckled ren. “america’ mumbleed the bloooood binder.  
when they go to amerika they went st8 2 da wite house cuz kylo is secretely a white supremicist. treelock did not no that. cuz it would be awk.   
at the whit house the gofick masked sith killed all the gaurds wit da force. this got him all hot & bothered. ‘to the oral office!” he skrieked . when they got to the door to the oval orifice, they sexpected (AN: geddit?) to see only prezninnant obana sittin in his big cher, and that they could tak it for sex. (the chair, not abama) BUT, imnstead thay saw……………………. ………….;;’........’;../……………,,,..,8==========D~~~~.........................................................................EVERY US PRESNANT EVER!!!!! AND THEY WERE ALL HAVIN A ORGGEE!!!!!!!!!! so many powerful men got tarlock moist. “keklyo, where is dat maskkk??’ he wimperd. “in my dick” said the emo commander, as he fished it out of his pants. tarklok put it on and dey joined the fun in the oral orface !!   
‘bless up” thundered dj kalid, slappin alexander hamliton on da left but cheek. “anutha 1” alex ham ejaculated. the dj was moar than happy to oblige.   
micheelle obama was also they’re (so no homo) ans also elenot rooslevet who was fukin paris hilton (a little homo)   
meanwhile, kile was usin da 4s to jerk off tearlick. (also 10 presidents: taft, jackson, (jerkson) bush, bush, bush, roonald wazlib, buchannan, clinton (clit-on), adams, garflild, nickson, kenady (kena dick buddersnatch).) they all screamed like eagles the cymbol of america.   
when hte orgee ended, they al agreed to just be firends, and seald the deal by chanting NO HOMO in unison for one hour.   
mean while the hole time aniken’s (daz dart vater)’s force ghost had been watching from the window and jerkin off an cryin.


End file.
